


Vacation Day

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Ladies of Arrow Week [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Vacation Day

** Vacation Day **  
** Characters/Pairings: ** Lyla/Dig, Sara/Nyssa, Oliver/Felicity, Laurel, Baby Diggle  
 ** Word Count: ** 1151  
 ** Rating: ** PG  
 ** Written For Ladies of Arrow Week Day 6: Vacation **

Lyla knocked on Felicity’s door as she bounced the baby to quiet her. 

Felicity opened the door and waved Lyla in. “Come in and give her to me.” 

Lyla came in and smiled at what she saw. There was a large pack of diapers and a new pack of wipes on the coffee table. 

“She’s fussy today. Are you sure you want her?” Lyla asked. 

“If she doesn’t, I do.” Sara said as she and Nyssa came out of the kitchen. 

“The three of you aren’t going to hold her all day, are you?” Lyla asked. She put the diaper bag on the floor next to the sofa. “You’re going to spoil her.“

“Laurel is on her way so it’s going to be four of us spoiling her.” Felicity said. 

“I don’t know.” Lyla said as she hesitated to hand over the baby to anyone. 

“The spa is paid for. You should go have a good time.” Sara said. “You deserve it. You just pushed a human into the world.” 

“If you don’t want to leave her with us, I guess you can call Dig and leave her with him.” Felicity tried not to sound too hurt. 

“It’s just that I haven’t been away from her since she was born.” Lyla said with a sigh. 

“We are experienced babysitters.” Felicity said. “I have been babysitting since ninth grade.” 

“Me and Laurel too.” Sara said. “Nyssa is the only newbie.”  

“I suppose it can’t be that difficult.” Nyssa said. “It is a small human, after all.” 

Lyla crooked an eyebrow at the Heir to the Demon and handed the baby off to Felicity. “Good luck. I’m only a phone call away.” 

“We will be fine.” Sara said as she hustled Lyla out the door and closed it behind her. “Small human? Were you trying to scare her Nyssa?”

“It can’t get away. All we have to do is watch it.” Nyssa said.

“And feed her and change her and rock her to sleep.” Felicity corrected her. “The best part is holding her.” 

Nyssa looked confused as Felicity put the baby in her arms. Nyssa was uncomfortable at first but when the baby looked up at her, even she couldn’t help but melt. 

“She is so small.” Nyssa said as she sat on the sofa. She reached down and touched the baby’s hand and it grabbed her finger. “She is very strong as well. She will be a great warrior like her parents.” 

“Let me hold her.” Sara sat down next to Nyssa and held out her arms. 

“No!” Nyssa said. “I will protect her until her mother returns.” 

There was a knock on the door and Felicity let in Laurel who was carrying a bag from the toy store. 

“I brought a teddy bear.” Laurel pulled a yellow bear from the bag. “Where is the baby? I want to see if she likes it.” 

“Nyssa has her and won’t give her back.” Felicity said with a grin. “I think she has the baby bug.” 

Laurel sat down opposite Sara and Nyssa. “I guess this means one of you is going to have one of those.” 

Sara and Nyssa looked at each other. They smiled and touched foreheads.

“We will each have one.” Nyssa said. “We must find a proper man to father the child. It can’t be just anyone. He must be strong and a great warrior. He must have good character as well and be intelligent.” 

Felicity flopped down beside Laurel. “That is going to be a hard man to find.” 

“That excludes Ollie.” Laurel said. “He may be a good fighter but he was a party boy and he barely passed high school.”

“No not Ollie. He wouldn’t do it anyway. I don’t think he wants kids.  What about that guy in Central City that you know, Felicity? The one that runs fast.” Sara looked over at felicity for an answer. “He’s smart and a good guy.” 

“He’s not available. Barry has a girlfriend, Sara. Her name is Iris.” Felicity said. “I think Oliver hasn’t thought about having kids. Being a hero doesn’t leave much time for a social life.”

“I thought you and Ollie were together?” Laurel asked. 

“We are trying to be. It’s just that we haven’t talked about kids, ever.” Felicity explained. “You could always go to one of those banks.” 

Nyssa frowned. “How does a place to store currency help with impregnating women?”

“She means a sperm bank.” Sara said. “That’s not a bad idea.” 

“Dad will just be glad it wasn’t Ollie.” Laurel chuckled. 

“Laurel!” Sara admonished her sister and glanced at Felicity. “She didn’t mean it like it sounded.” 

“I know.” Felicity said. “Oliver is a lot different these days.”

Felicity’s phone dinged and she picked it up off the table and looked at it. “Lyla is there she wants an update. Smile you two.”

Nyssa and Sara looked up as Felicity snapped a photo with her phone and sent it to Lyla. “There! I sent that with the message that we are all doing fine.” 

“You think she’s going to come back when she sees Nyssa with the baby?” Laurel asked. 

“Nope. I paid the attendant at the spa to take her clothes and car keys until she has done all the treatments.” Felicity said. “She’s not going anywhere for a while.”

“Good.” Sara laughed. “Now let me hold the baby, Nyssa.”

“No!” Nyssa said firmly. 

“Nyssa will give her up when she needs a clean diaper or she’s hungry, Sara.” Felicity said. “Are we going to draw straws or take turns?”

“Take turns for the wet ones and draw straws for the dirty ones.” Laurel said. “I get to feed her first, I called it.” 

“That’s not fair.” Felicity pouted. “I’m her godmother.” 

“Sh! The baby is sleeping now.” Nyssa said. 

Everyone turned to stare at Nyssa then they looked at the sleeping baby and just sighed. 

Several hours later when Lyla came back, the apartment was a mess. Felicity answered the door with the baby sleeping quietly in the arms. On the sofa, Nyssa, Sara, and Laurel were all asleep too. 

“Was she any trouble?” Lyla asked as she took the baby from Felicity. 

“Not a bit.” Felicity said as she handed the diaper bag with the new teddy bear in it. “Anytime you need another day off just call us and we will be glad to pitch in.”

“All of you?” Lyla asked. 

“Yes all of us, even Nyssa. We taught her to change diapers. I have a vid on my phone I’ll email it to you. Oh if you post it, she will kill you.” Felicity shrugged. “That’s what she said.” 

Lyla laughed softly. “I will take that under advisement.” 

Felicity walked her to the door and closed it behind her. Felicity went back into the living room and curled up in a chair to take a well-deserved nap. 


End file.
